Modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Some modules are pluggable, which permits the module to be inserted and removed from a receptacle of a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, or switch box. Some host devices include multiple receptacles and can therefore accommodate multiple modules simultaneously. Each module typically communicates with a printed circuit board of the host device by transmitting and/or receiving electrical signals to and/or from the host device printed circuit board. These electrical signals can also be transmitted by the module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
In order for a module to be pluggable, various latching mechanisms have been developed to secure modules within host device receptacles and to release modules from within host device receptacles. One such latching mechanism requires the use of a separate extraction tool to retrieve a module from a host device receptacle. Use of a separate extraction tool can be undesirable because an extraction tool can raise costs, can be misplaced, and may not be compatible with other module designs and/or mechanism designs.
Other latching mechanisms require that the leading edge of the receptacle of a host device be flexible in order to enable the corresponding module to be inserted into and/or extracted from the receptacle. These mechanisms can be undesirable because a receptacle with a flexible leading edge can sometimes allow an undesirable amount of electromagnetic radiation to be unintentionally emitted from the receptacle, which can cause electromagnetic interference in surrounding electronic devices.